Redención
by NikkiBlueBird
Summary: Lo desconocido es siempre más peligroso. Mami se enfrenta a un poderoso enemigo, pero recibirá apoyo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Mami despierta agobiada; sorprendida de sus propios gritos. Es la tercera noche en que la misma pesadilla le corta el sueño. Intenta concentrarse durante la jornada de clases, pero resulta difícil. No es posible mantenerse al margen de los acontecimientos porque el escenario se vuelve más crítico a cada momento. Al salir de la escuela opta por cambiar la ruta en vez de dirigirse a su departamento directamente; un paseo siempre ayuda a pensar con claridad. Camina sin prisa, sin establecer un destino; sus pies la conducen hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero poco le importa estar rodeada de gente y de ruidos.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen de súbito cuando pasa frente a un luminoso escaparate. Dentro, los televisores sintonizados en el mismo canal reportan la desaparición de una chica; el decimonoveno caso del país en apenas dos meses. Mami se obliga a permanecer firme mientras la fotografía de la desafortunada es proyectada en las pantallas. No la conoce, pero sabe perfectamente que se trata de una _mahou shoujo_.

La llegada de rumores acerca de la aparición de cierta _bruja,_ con la habilidad de convertir en nuevas _brujas_ a las _mahou shoujo,_ coincidió con el reporte de los primeros extravíos _._ La idea era difícil de imaginar, incluso para Mami; sin embargo, el número de desapariciones, niñas con edades fluctuantes entre once y dieciocho años, creció de forma alarmante en poco tiempo. La prensa nacional especula sobre la existencia de un grupo dedicado al tráfico de menores, mientras que el pánico se desata entre las _mahou shoujo_ del país.

Kyubey fue consultado al respecto, pero aseguró no tener ningún antecedente sobre dicha criatura o alguna capacidad similar. Los rumores son poco precisos, pero suficientes para que una significativa fracción de la población total de _mahou shoujo_ se niegue a luchar contras las _brujas_ y usar sus poderes mágicos, aplazando la necesidad de purificación de sus _gemas del alma;_ evitando un posible encuentro con el monstruo.

Mami continúa su camino sintiéndose abrumada. Carece de información concreta; crear un pronóstico para enfrentar un escenario cada día más complejo se vuelve imposible. Sus escasas ideas desembocaban siempre en una única solución: ubicar a la _bruja_ ella misma. Había expuesto su propósito a Kyubey un par de veces, pero si los rumores resultan ser verídicos, si realmente existe una _bruja_ poderosa con tal aterradora habilidad, ¿qué podría hacer ella para enfrentarla?

-¿Preocupada?

Mami no puede evitar dar un respingo ante la súbita intervención. Sumida en sus pensamientos es apenas consciente de que atraviesa el sendero de un parque. No necesita voltear para reconocer aquella voz, pese a que lleva un año sin escucharla. Se trata de ella; sentada sobre la rama baja de un árbol, mordisqueando descuidadamente un caramelo de chocolate. Mami intenta, con ciertas dificultades, dominar un repentino sentimiento de nerviosismo.

-Vaya. –le dice logrando disimular. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no, Sakura-san?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Ubicada en medio de la sala del departamento y notando cierta torpeza en la forma con la que Mami le sirve el té, Kyoko comienza a cuestionar su decisión. Ambas permanecen en un incómodo y largo silencio que solo es roto cuando Mami ofrece a su visita una segunda porción de tarta de limón. La pelirroja tiene que recordarse a sí misma, muy a su pesar, que no está allí precisamente por pasteles.

Iré al grano. -anuncia con seriedad mientras aparta su taza de té. -Quiero hablar sobre la _bruja_.

Mami no se asombra con la declaración; el tema de conversación no puede ser otro más que ese. Se limita a asentir, dando a la pelirroja el pase para continuar.

-Iré tras ella. Sé que tú también estás buscándola. Creo que la mejor opción es que tú y yo formemos una alianza temporal.

Kyoko habló bastante rápido, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo; pero Mami había escuchado con claridad. Esa propuesta, ciertamente, estaba muy lejos de sus expectativas. Su turbación no pasa desapercibida para la pelirroja, quien, un poco a la defensiva, asegura que entenderá si ella no acepta.

-Discúlpame, Sakura-san, pero me tomas por sorpresa. –dice Mami. -Siendo honesta, creí que vendrías a advertir que me mantuviera alejada de tu cacería.

Kyoko la mira perpleja, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Supongo que me conoces muy poco.

Mami observa a Kyoko mientras ésta pretende rehuir su mirada. La conoce muy bien y comprende que solo hay una posibilidad que explique la razón de que Kyoko ignore su orgullo, buscándola aún después de lo ocurrido entre ellas: presume tan grande amenaza en la _bruja_ como para creer que ninguna de las dos sería capaz de enfrentarla sola.

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Eh?

-Acepto tu propuesta, Sakura-san.

Kyoko parpadea varias veces sin entender completamente. Pese a que deseaba una respuesta positiva, le extraña que Mami no lo cuestione, reprochándole por el hecho de que aparece luego de un año de ausencia planteando una alianza, cuando fue ella misma quién se marchó precisamente para no volver a trabajar junto a Mami.

-¿Es un trato? –murmura la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto; pero no puedo dejar de preguntar si existe algún motivo especial por el cual persigues a la bruja.

-No vivo en una cueva, ¿sabes? Yo también he escuchado los rumores; es lógico que quiera derrotarla, ¿no?

-A decir verdad, eres la única _mahou shoujo_ a la que he oído decir eso. Todas tratan de evitarla.

-¿Qué hay de ti, entonces? –pregunta Kyoko. -Déjame adivinar, ¿luchas por la justicia como siempre?

El semblante de Mami se tensa y Kyoko se da cuenta que el comentario no suena tan divertido en voz alta.

-Cuando le comenté de tus planes, Kyoko resolvió venir de inmediato.

Kyubey, presente en la sala desde la llegada de Kyoko, no se había involucrado en la conversación hasta ese minuto, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para que el color se esfumara del rostro de la pelirroja.

-No estamos hablando contigo, inútil.

-¿Por qué te molestas? -inquiere Kyubey, ladeando la cabeza. -Solo quiero decir que me parece una buena idea, puesto que Mami y tú son las únicas _mahou shoujo_ con experiencia formando este tipo de alianzas.

Mami deja escapar un suspiro apenas audible cuando sus ojos enfocan su propia taza. Kyoko y ella solían ser un buen equipo, pero duda que las cosas sigan siendo iguales. Las dos han cambiado y la pelirroja le parece más ajena que nunca. Aun así, sabe que no está en condiciones de rechazar la ayuda. El problema es grande; ellas no son las únicas implicadas.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo empezar? -pregunta Kyoko para cambiar de tema.

-En realidad, sí.

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Segundo capítulo publicado y me gustaría comentar ciertas cosas._

 _Como algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia está inspirada en los acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga **Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story,** que por cierto me ha encantado; échenle un vistazo. C_ _ronológicamente transcurre un año después del conflicto entre Mami Tomoe y Kyoko Sakura, por lo que en esta historia las chicas tienen 16 y 15 años de edad respectivamente._

 _Gracias por leer y saludos a todos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Con Mami habiendo conseguido un permiso de ausencia en la escuela, ella y Kyoko emprenden camino sin problemas durante la mañana siguiente, acordando no llamar excesivamente la atención. El plan consiste en reunirse personalmente con la _mahou shoujo_ que inició los rumores, conseguir toda la información posible y actuar desde ese punto; pero las cosas se complican al descubrir que Kaori Kurahashi ha abandonado su casa hace más o menos un mes. Las pistas sobre su paradero actual son confusas. Guarecidas dentro de la tienda de acampar, Mami estudia un mapa que ha trazado con ayuda de Kyubey, tachando cuidadosamente los lugares donde han investigado.

Kyoko gruñe de repente, mordiendo una manzana con brusquedad; está frustrada por los nulos resultados y no se molesta en ocultarlo.

-Nadie dijo que sería sencillo. –Mami dice, entregándole el mapa. -Aún nos queda un sitio por ver.

Kyoko recibe el bosquejo sin decir una palabra y observa cómo Mami se dispone a tomar una merienda también. No quiere admitirlo, pero el retraso de la misión no es lo único que la tiene de mal humor. Mami es correcta y amable, pero Kyoko nota que mantiene la distancia; no habla más de lo necesario e incluso parece contar las veces en que le dirige la mirada, como si hacerlo frecuentemente fuese inadecuado. Kyoko resopla con cansancio porque reconoce que es una idiota al esperar algo diferente.

La última dirección del mapa de Mami está situada en una zona rural a la que llegan durante esa misma tarde. No hay demasiado poblado alrededor y, a juzgar por el estado en que se encuentra la edificación, luce más bien como una choza abandonada.

-Bastante acogedor. –bromea Kyoko.

-No bajes la guardia.

La puerta cuelga desclavada de un lado del umbral; sin embargo, Mami decide tocar de igual manera. Esperan unos segundos pero no hay respuesta. Kyoko se encoge de hombros. La cabaña no está en mejores condiciones por dentro. Está oscuro y la tenue luz anaranjada del atardecer extiende las sombras de los precarios muebles; pequeñas partículas de polvo flotan por todos lados.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Kyoko lanza la pregunta en voz alta, justo antes de tropezar con una tabla suelta; un roedor sale corriendo de allí a toda velocidad. Mami da un chillido, aferrándose involuntariamente a la manga de Kyoko, quien se esfuerza por no reír.

-¿Luchas contra poderosas _brujas_ y te asustan las ratas?

-No me asustan. -Mami explica, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. -Simplemente me desagradan.

-Sabía que vendrían tarde o temprano.

Esta vez es turno de Kyoko de respingar. Ambas voltean rápidamente para dar con la fuente de la tercera voz. Entre la oscuridad de las habitaciones una muchacha aparece y se acerca. Su piel es morena y posee magníficos ojos azules, pero su vestuario y aspecto general calzan perfectamente con el estado deplorable del lugar.

-¿Kaori Kurahashi? -inquiere Kyoko, alzando una ceja.

-¿Soy tan famosa?

En el alivio de encontrarla, Mami no cuestiona su actitud poco amistosa.

-Discúlpanos por entrar sin tu permiso, Kurahashi-san. Nosotras somos…

-Sé quiénes son. –interrumpe. -Aquellas idiotas que están buscando a la _bruja_ , ¿verdad? Lamento ser yo quien se los diga, pero es mejor que olviden su juego de las heroínas e intenten mantener a salvo sus propios traseros; no hay forma de que puedan ganar.

-¿En serio crees que estamos jugando? -pregunta Kyoko.

-No puede ser otra cosa. Ni siquiera saben a lo que se enfrentan.

-Eso es precisamente por lo que estamos aquí. -explica Mami. -Tu testimonio puede ser de mucha ayuda.

-No servirá de nada.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotras; limítate a cooperar.

Mami se preocupa, pues sabe que el tono brusco de Kyoko no es el indicado para persuadir a la muchacha. Es evidente ahora la razón de su huida. Kaori luce inestable; expresa una mueca torcida de enojo y su cuerpo tiembla visiblemente. El silencio se apodera de la escena mientras las presentes se examinan atentamente. Mami está a punto de insinuar que regresarán en un momento más oportuno, pero Kyoko se exaspera e insiste.

-¿Hablarás o no?

Kaori levanta la mano izquierda revelando su anillo y la magia en su _gema del alma_ es liberada. Su transformación la envuelve en un traje de color azul oscuro con matices grises y un filoso sable aparece en su mano derecha. Está dispuesta a combatir con tal de alejarlas de su propiedad.

-No hemos venido aquí a pelear. –replica Mami, adelantándose unos pasos.

Cuatro sables, dispuestos en forma vertical, aparecen sobre Mami y descienden con gran velocidad para atravesarla; sin embargo, no es Mami quien los detiene sino Kyoko que se ha transformado también y empuña su lanza con ambas manos.

-Sakura-san…

La advertencia de Mami es frenada por la sonrisa de confianza que Kyoko esboza.

-Yo me encargaré. A este viaje le estaba faltando algo de acción.

Mami teme que las cosas se salgan de control. Con una amenaza tan grande como la _bruja_ , considera completamente innecesario el conflicto entre pares, pero no parece que alguna de ellas esté dispuesta a dar brazo a torcer. Mami decide confiar en Kyoko, pero se prepara en caso de tener que detener a cualquiera de las dos.

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Tercer capítulo publicado. Como siempre, gracias por leer._

 _Saludos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

El ruido de los metales en choque se propaga por todo el recinto. Kaori Kurahashi es hábil y sus ataques agresivos; los cinco sables asemejan extensiones de su propio cuerpo y los esgrime con mucha maestría. Kyoko es obligada a evadir los ataques sin mucha opción de contraatacar. Es evidente para Mami que los movimientos de los sables flotantes son dirigidos por el que Kaori mantiene empuñado. Kyoko lo nota también e intenta enredar el arma con las fracciones de su lanza, pero Kaori logra anticiparla y un sexto sable la sorprende rasgando su mejilla. La sangre se desliza por el rostro de Kyoko y eso renueva la confianza de su contrincante.

-¡Si no puedes vencerme, no tendrás oportunidad frente a ese monstruo!

-Guárdate eso para cuando realmente me hayas derrotado.

Kyoko se precipita nuevamente y esta vez encuentra una abertura. Arroja su arma hacia arriba, haciéndola girar en el aire con una asombrosa fuerza que consigue desviar la ofensiva de tres de los sables. Kyoko se aproxima, deslizándose con velocidad para esquivar otros dos. Kaori intenta apuñalarla con el sable principal, pero la pelirroja se adelanta y agarra su brazo, invocando una apretada red de cadenas rojas que terminan de inmovilizar por completo a Kaori. Todas las armas retumban contra el suelo estruendosamente.

-Voy a patearle el trasero a esa maldita _bruja_ ; te lo aseguro.

Kaori tarda unos segundos en comprender que ha sido atrapada. Sus ojos se humedecen copiosamente, pero se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza para no ceder ante la debilidad.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta confianza!? –reclama. –No lo entiendes. No es una _bruja_ ordinaria. Ninguna _mahou shoujo_ que la haya enfrentado ha podido sobrevivir.

Kyoko comprende que es un miedo profundo el que origina la actitud hostil de Kaori y no un verdadero afán por entorpecer sus propósitos. La cadena desaparece; Kyoko todavía sostiene su mano, pero afloja considerablemente el agarre.

-Lo entiendo. –dice por fin. -Es por eso que no puedo permitir que una criatura como esa continúe existiendo.

La tristeza enmarca el rostro de Kaori y ya no puede seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Mami y Kyoko deciden acompañarla esa noche y pese a la desconfianza y la incomodidad aún latentes, Kaori finalmente accede a compartir por primera vez la historia de su encuentro con la _bruja_ porque acepta que es lo justo luego de haber sido vencida. En su relato, sin embargo, explica que no fue ella quien la enfrentó, sino una amiga suya, una _mahou shoujo_ llamada Annie.

-Cuando divisé la barrera, ella ya se encontraba dentro. –señala Kaori. -No trabajábamos juntas, pero tardaba demasiado y creí que estaba teniendo problemas, así que decidí entrar _._ Distinguí a la _bruja_ justo en medio del laberinto. Al principio me pareció una sombra enorme, pero al acercarme noté que su figura entera asimilaba una armadura oscura; su cabeza, brazos y piernas tenían una perfecta proporción de tamaños y sus movimientos eran tan definidos como los de un cuerpo humano.

-¿Pudiste ver cómo lucían sus _familiares_? –Mami pregunta, valiéndose de la pausa.

-No había ningún _familiar_ en el laberinto. –contesta Kaori, sorprendiendo a las chicas. –Al menos no uno que pudiera ver. Pensé que Annie tenía una gran ventaja al enfrentar a esa _bruja_ sin impedimentos, pero en realidad ninguno de sus ataques parecía surtir algún efecto. Ni ella ni la _bruja_ lucían dañadas. No estoy segura de lo que pasó, pero, de pronto, Annie cayó de rodillas al suelo, liberando una energía enceguecedora. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos una nueva _bruja_ había aparecido en su lugar.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó con la primera _bruja_? –pregunta Kyoko.

-No lo sé. Cuando Annie se transformó, la barrera donde estábamos también lo hizo. No volví a verla de nuevo; se había esfumado. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Tampoco hice nada por Annie. –admite con voz temblorosa. -Al verla convertida en una _bruja_ no me atreví a hacer otra cosa más que huir.

-Siento mucho lo de tu amiga, Kurahashi-san. –interviene Mami. –Comprendo tu dolor; es por eso que agradezco mucho que compartieras esta información con nosotras.

Kaori asiente en respuesta y les pide precaución. Comenta que sus intenciones de encontrar a la bruja ya son conocidas entre las _mahou shoujo_ , pero que lo más prudente es no esperar ninguna colaboración. Mami manifiesta su preocupación de que Kaori continúe refugiándose en ese lugar, aunque ella asegura que estará bien por ahora. Afuera el cielo comienza a aclarar y amanece. Tras despedirse, Kaori se aproxima a Kyoko; en sus ojos azules un atisbo de remordimiento se deja entrever. Acerca su mano y le acaricia ligeramente la mejilla lastimada que aún conserva rastros de sangre seca.

-Buena suerte. –le dice.

Kyoko parece aturdirse ante el gesto, mientras que Mami no entiende por qué se siente fuera de lugar. Reiterados los agradecimientos, finalmente ambas se ponen en marcha.

* * *

 _Cuarto capítulo liberado, ¿qué les pareció? :)_

 _Como siempre, gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer y/o comentar._

 _¡Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Mami se permite observar a Kyoko de reojo mientras ésta reorganiza su equipaje. Ha estado haciendo lo mismo reiteradamente desde que su viaje comenzó, pues lo cierto es que aún se siente extraña en su presencia. Mami no se considera una persona rencorosa, pero las memorias amargas del conflicto con Kyoko impiden que vuelva a entregar su confianza como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pese a eso, guarda secretamente sus ansias de indagar qué ha sido de la pelirroja durante todo el tiempo en que no tuvieron ningún contacto. Se pregunta si Kyoko habría cuestionado su decisión de marcharse o si pensó en ella alguna vez después de alejarse; pero sonríe tristemente ante esas ideas absurdas. Ella misma nunca se atrevió a buscarla tampoco, pero no logró deshacerse del deseo de verla regresar. Ahora que está junto a ella le desconciertan sus intenciones, lo que piensa realmente y lo que planea hacer después de que todo acabe.

-La encontré. -Kyoko dice de pronto, interrumpiendo abruptamente la línea de pensamientos de Mami. -Crema cicatrizante. –señala ante la duda de su compañera. –Es la que tú… bueno; la herida no es profunda, no necesita magia.

El pequeño envase circular en la mano de Kyoko trae de vuelta a la mente de Mami el recuerdo de la vez en que se lo obsequió, procurando cambiar su costumbre de malgastar magia al curar heridas menores. Mami se asombra de que Kyoko lo conserve y reconoce su propia debilidad cuando, motivada por esa nostalgia, no puede evitar ofrecerle ayuda. Mami percibe la confusión en las facciones de Kyoko, pero no le da tiempo a ella de negarse, ni a sí misma de arrepentirse. Solo cuando se acerca lo suficiente es que, por primera vez desde su reencuentro, se da cuenta que Kyoko ha crecido más que ella en estatura. Su corazón, de pronto, palpita más rápido y no sabe a qué atribuirlo. Coge el ungüento y separa un poco en su dedo índice; el roce de la aplicación es suave porque sabe que la crema causa ardor. La postura de Kyoko se vuelve rígida y aparta la mirada, pero no es el dolor lo que la inquieta sino la cercanía de su compañera. Apenas tiene tiempo de registrar el agradable aroma a canela que Mami desprende antes de que ésta se aleje otra vez.

-Con eso basta. –anuncia Mami.

Kyoko deja escapar el aire que ha estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y Mami se ríe por lo bajo.

-Apuesto a que Kurahashi-san no esperaría que reaccionaras así por un cicatrizante después de las heroicas palabras que le dijiste.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se encienden ante el comentario.

-No me ha dolido ni un poco. No seas tan ruin.

-Solo bromeo. –admite, sonriendo. -En realidad, debo reconocer que tienes todo el crédito de que las cosas con ella hayan resultado bien.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. –replica Kyoko.

Colocando el ungüento de nuevo entre sus pertenencias, finge no darle importancia, pero se contenta porque es la primera interacción positiva que tiene con Mami desde que el viaje inició. Kyoko aprovecha el ambiente ameno que se ha formado para compartir lo que ha estado pensando toda la mañana.

-Lo que dijo Kurahashi sobre la _bruja_ no tiene sentido, ¿no crees? –comenta. -Nunca he visto características como esas.

-Es verdad. -señala Mami. -Lo que está sucediendo no es para nada normal; pero sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos dentro de poco.

La ciudad donde Kaori Kurahashi encontró a la _bruja_ no está lejos de su posición actual. Ambas deciden acudir con el objetivo de encontrar más pistas, pero al llegar lo único que descubren es que tanto la ciudad como sus alrededores carecen de protección; no hay ninguna _mahou shoujo_ reclamando esos territorios. Las _brujas_ han infestado la zona y, por consecuencia, se ha desatado la desolación entre los habitantes. Las tasas de suicidios, enfermedades y accidentes se han incrementado; la panorámica no es nada alentadora. Mami y Kyoko enfrentan a varias _brujas_ en el camino, obteniendo a cambio las _semillas de sufrimiento_ que necesitan para limpiar la polución acumulada en sus _gemas_ , sin embargo, son conscientes de que no pueden darse el lujo de utilizar sus poderes intentando despejar por completo las ciudades. Considerando los hechos, Mami propone recorrer los poblados que presentan más concentración de _brujas_ , pues cree en la posibilidad de que su inconfundible rastro las guíe hacia la que están buscando. Dos semanas se han cumplido desde que iniciaron la travesía y el fracaso momentáneo, sumado a la constante presión y los infortunios del viaje, las agota tanto física como emocionalmente. Mami y Kyoko han alquilado una habitación de hostal para descansar y reorganizarse.

-Esto no tiene caso. –se queja Kyoko, tendida de espaldas sobre la alfombra. –Con cada paso que avanzamos, esa maldita _bruja_ se nos adelanta dos.

Mami la escucha desde el otro lado de la mesita, donde intenta despejar su angustia preparando algunos refrigerios simples para la merienda de esa noche.

-Lo peor del caso es que la infestación de _brujas_ está expandiéndose demasiado rápido. –agrega Mami. -Si las _mahou shoujo_ continúan negándose a luchar, el país entero se volverá un caos.

-Eso es lo que más me molesta. ¡Todas son unas perras cobardes!

Mami tiene intenciones de reprender a Kyoko por esa mala expresión, pero la pelirroja apenas ha dejado de protestar cuando percibe una reacción en su _gema del alma_ que le provoca incorporarse de inmediato solo para corroborar que Mami la ha sentido también. Cerca del edificio donde se hospedan, una barrera de _bruja_ se ha alzado y Kyoko y Mami llegan justo a tiempo para ver a la criatura que la conjura. Al contrario de lo que creyeron inicialmente, no se trata de la _bruja_ colosal sino una más abstracta, de aspecto semejante al de una cucaracha. Una silueta se desploma frente a la _bruja_ , pero Mami se encuentra a la distancia precisa para invocar tres apretados lazos que inmovilizan a la criatura y a sus familiares más cercanos antes de desplegar sus rifles y acabar con todos ellos. El sonido metálico de la _semilla de sufrimiento_ golpeando el suelo se deja oír en cuanto la barrera comienza a desvanecerse. Kyoko ya se encuentra acuclillada junto al cuerpo que ha caído y, al aproximarse también, Mami empalidece de asombro. Antes de que la rubia pueda decir una palabra, Kyoko voltea hacia ella y anuncia:

-Está viva, pero no por mucho si se queda aquí.

* * *

 _Buenas!_

 _Quinto capítulo y perdón por la tardanza; estoy en práctica profesional hasta fines de septiembre. :(_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

La pequeña niña pálida, de larga cabellera blanca, no representa más de diez años de edad y es la _mahou shoujo_ más joven que Mami ha conocido. Permanece inconsciente en la habitación de alquiler pese a que las chicas han curado sus heridas graves y purificado su _gema del alma_. Mami está sentada junto a ella, mientras Kyoko, más muda que las mismas paredes, se mantiene de pie en un rincón de la habitación.

Un ruido en la ventana alerta a las chicas, pero es Kyubey el que se asoma y abre paso a través del cristal entreabierto. No es capaz de anunciarse correctamente porque Kyoko lo agarra del cuello antes de que pueda pisar el suelo de la habitación.

-Llegas justo a tiempo para que te mate, bastardo.

Kyubey agita las patas posteriores en un intento por zafarse, pero Kyoko invoca su lanza en la mano libre, dispuesta a atravesarle la cabeza con ella. Mami comprende el motivo por el cual su compañera está tan furiosa y aunque comparte sus sentimientos, sabe que deshacerse de Kyubey no cambiará el hecho de que una niña tan pequeña haya arruinado su futuro al convertirse en una _mahou shoujo_.

-¿A qué has venido, Kyubey? –inquiere Mami.

Kyoko chasquea la lengua con molestia cuando comprende que debe liberarlo para que pueda responder. Al estrellarse en el suelo, Kyubey simplemente se sacude para incorporarse y saltar a la cama.

-Nagisa me llamó; al parecer necesita de mi ayuda. No creí que estaría con ustedes.

-Pues si hubieses llegado antes, habrías tenido tiempo de matar a la _bruja_ que estuvo a punto de devorarla.

-Desconozco el motivo por el cual estás molesta, Kyoko. Lo normal es que se meta en problemas; después de todo es una novata. No tiene grandes aptitudes, pero con el incremento de _brujas_ recién nacidas y la falta de _mahou shoujo_ para enfrentarlas, eso no importa demasiado.

Mami intenta obviar las aseveraciones que ha hecho acerca de la niña antes de enfocarse en el último dato y preguntar al respecto.

-Ya deben de saber que los rumores son ciertos. -contesta Kyubey. -La causante del embrollo es una _bruja._ No tengo certeza, pero todo parece indicar que, a diferencia de las conversiones naturales, las transformaciones que ella induce en las _mahou shoujo_ no producen entropía.

La niña se incorpora sobre la cama tan repentinamente que Mami y Kyoko se sobresaltan. Ha despertado y sus ojos abiertos denotan una heterocromía parcial; no parece estar viendo a nadie en particular cuando comienza un monólogo de desvaríos indescifrable que suspende la discusión temporalmente. Mami logra capturar su atención y finalmente se queda quieta. Solo entonces se da cuenta que no sabe dónde ni con quién está; examina uno a uno a los presentes, aunque, por supuesto, solo puede reconocer a Kyubey. Tras explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que ha sucedido, Nagisa no parece menos confundida.

Kyoko, que continúa enfadada, se opone rotundamente a compartir con Kyubey lo que han averiguado, y aunque Mami nunca ha confiado plenamente en él, sabe que puede ser un buen aliado cuando existe un enemigo en común; asimismo, considera prudente dejar testimonio de la investigación en caso de que ellas fallen en el intento. Antes de irse, Kyubey promete seguir averiguando y volver con ellas en cuanto obtenga nueva información que agregar. La noche ha entrado completamente y Nagisa, luego de haber platicado por horas lo emocionada que está al haber sido rescatada por dos _mahou shoujo_ como ella, se ha dormido profundamente sobre la cama sin ninguna intención de querer moverse. Kyoko y Mami deciden dejarle descansar y no tardan en sucumbir también ante el cansancio.

Cuando Kyoko despierta el sol está iluminando toda la habitación, por lo que deduce es cerca del medio día. Tiene la visión sesgada por la somnolencia, pero eso no le impide darse cuenta de que no hay nadie alrededor. No hay señales de Mami o de la pequeña. La confusión le provoca levantarse de inmediato y está a punto de salir a buscarlas cuando escucha tenues risas provenientes del pasillo. La puerta se abre y es Mami quién entra; la niña está agarrando su mano y ambas cargan algunos paquetes.

-Oh, Sakura-san; buenos días.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Nagisa-chan y yo fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para desayunar. Dormías tan profundamente que no quisimos despertarte.

Kyoko frunce un poco el entrecejo, extrañada por la familiaridad que ha surgido entre su compañera y la niña. Ambas se disponen de inmediato a desempacar sus compras sobre la mesita para empezar a preparar algunos bocadillos.

-¿Te gusta el queso, Kyoko-san? -pregunta la niña en cuanto Kyoko se ha acercado lo suficiente. –A mí me gusta mucho. Mami-san ha comprado de tres clases diferentes para ponerle al pan. ¡También compró pastel de queso! Nunca lo he probado, pero estoy segura de que sabe delicioso, ¿no?

-Seguro… -Kyoko mira a Mami, pero no parece que ella comprenda su desconcierto, así que pregunta directamente. -No has vuelto a tu casa desde ayer, ¿no estarán preocupados tus padres?

Cuando la sonrisa en el rostro de Nagisa desaparece, Kyoko intuye que algo anda mal.

-No hay nadie esperándome en casa. –responde quedamente.

-Sakura-san. –Mami interviene. –No hablemos de eso ahora, ¿sí?, el pan está caliente y va a enfriarse si no lo comemos pronto.

Nagisa recobra su buen ánimo cuando Mami le da instrucciones de repartir las provisiones y Kyoko no vuelve a pronunciar otra palabra durante el desayuno. Ha descifrado algo preocupante en el tono que Mami ha usado y, de pronto, tiene un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

Dos días completos han pasado desde su encuentro con Nagisa. Dos días en que la niña ha permanecido con ellas y dos días en que la búsqueda de la _bruja_ ha quedado suspendida. Precisamente por eso, Kyoko y Mami creen conveniente discutir acerca de su futuro. Mami ha estado sopesando la posibilidad de llevar a Nagisa con ellas desde que descubrió que la pequeña había quedado huérfana poco tiempo antes de convertirse en una _mahou shoujo_ ; pero no puede evitar sentir que su resolución flaquea ante la reacción de Kyoko, pese a que suponía de antemano que la pelirroja estaría en desacuerdo.

-Todo ha sido muy repentino, lo sé. –explica. -Pero me cuesta mucho pensar en dejarla sola; Nagisa-chan no tiene a quién recurrir.

-Todos tenemos problemas, Mami; esa no es razón suficiente para traerla. Te aseguro que estará mejor por su cuenta que con nosotras.

-¿Cómo podría una niña tan pequeña estar bien sola?

-Es una _mahou shoujo_.

-Eso empeora el caso. Tiene una carga demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros.

-Debió haberlo pensado antes de dejarse embaucar por Kyubey.

-Sakura-san, por favor…

-Escucha, Mami; esa parlanchina es una novata. Si la llevamos no solamente nos retrasaría, también correría peligro.

-Como están las cosas ahora, corre peligro aún si no la llevamos. –insiste Mami. -Podría entrenarla. Nos las arreglaríamos de algún modo. Solo te pido que comprendas la situación.

-¡Tú eres la que no comprende la situación! –replica. –Recuerda el motivo por el que hemos venido aquí en primer lugar.

-Sé muy bien cuál es la prioridad, pero no es casualidad que la hayamos encontrado; estoy segura de eso.

Kyoko no comprende en absoluto los sentimientos de Mami. Su compañera ha comenzado a parlotear un sinfín de excusas, pero ella ya no quiere escuchar y se refriega el cabello con frustración. Mami ha dicho que lo discutirían juntas, sin embargo, a Kyoko le parece que más bien Mami ya ha decidido por sí misma lo que hará.

-¿Sabes qué? –interrumpe. –Olvídalo. Debí suponer que algo así pasaría. Si estás tan empeñada en jugar a la familia, entonces olvídate de la misión y regresa a tu casa.

-¿Qué? –Mami cuestiona, incrédula.

-Lo que oyes. Si insistes con esta absurda idea será mejor que acabemos con esta alianza. Puedo continuar sola, no me importa. Me encargaré de la _bruja_ yo misma.

Mami la observa con angustia. Por ningún motivo desea terminar la alianza que ha formado con Kyoko sin siquiera haber cumplido el objetivo que la originó. La pelirroja ha expresado su advertencia de manera rotunda y, lo que es peor, no parece tener intenciones de seguir discutiendo. Mami se da cuenta, entonces, que no quiere separarse de ella y que aunque oculto, el anhelo de reconstruir lazos con Kyoko ha echado raíces en su corazón sin que ella lo pretendiese de ese modo. Se reprende por esperar algo así. Sus esperanzas son vanas. Nada ha cambiado. Kyoko y ella simplemente no pueden entenderse mutuamente.

-Eres una cobarde.

Kyoko, que ya había dado medio vuelta en pos de finalizar la charla, se detiene solo para asegurarse que esas palabras llenas de resentimiento efectivamente han salido de la boca de Mami.

-Crees que marchándote solucionas todo y estás muy equivocada. –continúa. -Siempre huyes. No enfrentas los problemas, ni siquiera lo intentas. ¿Cómo puedo llamarle a eso sino cobardía?

Mami se arrepiente de inmediato de lo dicho al advertir la inseguridad en la expresión de los ojos de Kyoko.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

Mami quiere decirle que no, pero su cerebro no es capaz de enviar la orden al resto de su cuerpo y se queda estática mientras Kyoko recupera su semblante hostil y se aleja sin más. Se aleja otra vez y ella no hace nada para detenerla. Mami no puede seguir conteniendo las lágrimas al pensar que tal vez ella es la más cobarde de las dos.

* * *

 _Capítulo seis publicado. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿imaginaban que se trataría de Nagisa-chan?_

 _Espero sus comentarios y como siempre, m_ _uchas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia._

 _Que pasen buena semana, ¡saludos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

-¿Kyoko-san no vendrá con nosotras?

Nagisa ha estado dándole vueltas a la duda toda la noche antes de atreverse finalmente a preguntarla en voz alta. Estuvo genuinamente contenta cuando Mami le sugirió que permanecieran juntas, ofreciéndole su casa y su compañía; mucho más de lo que ella podría esperar de una extraña. Mami la ha tratado con una amabilidad increíble y ella misma se siente muy inclinada hacia la conexión natural que se ha formado entre las dos. Pero ha notado un cambio importante en el estado de ánimo de la chica mayor cuando hubo regresado al hospedaje sola; y aunque ella procura disimularlo, es claro para Nagisa que algo ha sucedido entre Mami y su compañera pelirroja.

-Nagisa no le agrada, ¿verdad? Por eso se ha ido.

Mami la mira con inquietud, sorprendida ante la repentina declaración.

-Te equivocas. –le corta de inmediato. -Por supuesto que no se trata de eso. Sakura-san, ella… ella se fue porque tiene asuntos urgentes que atender.

-Sé que está buscando a _esa_ _bruja_ , Mami-san; lo que no comprendo es por qué tú no vas con ella. –Nagisa insiste.

Mami se detiene, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. No tiene caso seguir evadiendo las interrogantes de Nagisa. Se inclina hasta quedar a su altura y sujeta sus hombros para verla directamente.

-La situación es complicada, Nagisa-chan. La decisión de separarnos fue lo mejor. Mi deber ahora es protegerte y por eso tú y yo estamos regresando a casa.

-Si es lo mejor, entonces, ¿por qué luces tan triste desde que Kyoko-san se fue?

Nagisa es pequeña, pero no inmadura y hay muchos aciertos en sus palabras. Mami la mira por un momento más antes de abrazarla. Nagisa le corresponde con cariño; no necesita comprender la totalidad de los sentimientos de Mami para percibir su confusión y sus dudas. El momento, sin embargo, no se extiende demasiado porque una pulsación estremecedora se deja sentir en el ambiente. Ha sido exactamente igual a un temblor, pero Mami advierte que no es la tierra la que se ha movido.

Una barrera enorme de _bruja_ se alza a su alrededor, encerrándolas, bloqueando paulatinamente la visión del mundo exterior. La sensación es tan abrumadora que les provoca quedarse estaqueadas en su lugar sin atreverse a mover un músculo. En sus atropellados pensamientos, Mami no logra recordar la última vez que la perspectiva de una _bruja_ le ha erizado la piel y no entiende cómo es que ha acabado en presencia de la única que no deseaba encontrar en ese preciso momento.

Aun así, Mami se incorpora, liberando la magia de su gema justo un segundo antes de que ella y la _bruja_ colosal finalmente estén frente a frente. Mami puede reconocer en su forma cada una de las características descritas por Kaori; pese a eso no puede evitar sentir que algo no anda bien.

Mami intenta controlar el caos de su mente. Sabe que debe actuar con precaución, de lo contrario las cosas podrían terminar mal. Conoce bien sus propios límites y aunque la _bruja_ no parece estar a la ofensiva por el momento, reconoce que no puede confiarse mientras esté a cargo de Nagisa. Decide que en su posición actual la mejor alternativa es crear una brecha y huir antes de que se produzca un enfrentamiento real.

Con movimientos cortos y calculados, Mami hace retroceder a Nagisa unos cuantos pasos y se pone al frente.

-Quédate detrás de mí.

Y no ha terminado aún de decirlo cuando arroja al aire su boina, desplegando las armas que guarda en su interior. No espera a ver la reacción de la _bruja_ para iniciar una estruendosa balacera que cubre la escena de espeso humo gris. Sujeta a Nagisa de la mano y emprende la retirada aprovechando la obertura.

O eso era lo que pretendía, pues apenas ha dado un paso atrás cuando la _bruja_ , aparentemente intacta, disipa por completo la humareda con un veloz movimiento de su brazo en armadura.

Ninguno de sus disparos le ha acertado y Mami no puede creer que haya fallado todos. Algo definitivamente anda mal. Con su primera táctica inhabilitada, Mami no tiene más opción que volver a hacerle frente. Mientras elabora rápidamente un nuevo ataque, crea una barrera de listones para separar a Nagisa del campo de batalla.

-¡Mami-san!

-Huye en cuánto veas oportunidad. –Mami ordena, sin darle chance de rebatir.

Si luchar a la defensiva no surte efecto, habrá que pasar a la ofensiva, Mami se dice. Liberando nuevos y extensos lazos logra atrapar a la _bruja_ sin mayor dificultad. Con el escenario despejado, Mami es muy consciente de que la criatura no se resiste al ataque, pero eso no impide que el resto de sus cintas den forma al cañón gigante con el que efectuará su ataque final.

A un segundo de pronunciar el nombre de su técnica, Mami se detiene abruptamente. En tan solo un segundo todo se nubla a su alrededor. Un segundo en el que no puede oír nada más que el apresurado palpitar de su corazón. Y entonces, ya no hay nada. Nada más que dolor…

La barrera de cintas de Mami se desvanece al tiempo en que ella se desploma de rodillas al suelo y Nagisa no necesita otra señal más que esa para transformarse. No sabe qué es lo que sucede, ni mucho menos lo que hará para detenerlo. Solo sabe que Mami está en el suelo y que ella debe atacar. Atacar como pueda. Con lo que pueda. Y es lo que hace. Pero sus ataques no funcionan. La bruja no se mueve y Mami comienza a gritar entre sollozos. Nagisa la llama, desesperada, frustrada al no saber qué hacer.

La _bruja_ avanza un paso hacia ellas y acorta la distancia. Un paso definitivo. Un paso seguro a la muerte, piensa Nagisa. Pero es el único que da, porque desaparece entre una barrera de cadenas rojas. Una lanza ha quedado clavada en el suelo frente a donde estaba la enorme criatura hace apenas un momento y es lo último que Nagisa alcanza a vislumbrar antes de sentir que la envuelven unos brazos cálidos, alejándola del lugar, sacándola de esa pesadilla.

...

Su cabeza es una madeja de ideas chocando. El cansancio le hace mella en pulmones y piernas. Inhala profundo, con intenciones de normalizar su respiración después de la carrera que ha dado, pero no lo consigue porque además de cansada está asustada. Y cómo no estarlo si Mami yace en sus brazos, inconsciente.

-Kyoko-san.

La voz temblorosa de Nagisa le ayuda a enfocarse. Kyoko la mira. La pequeña está de rodillas frente a ella, más pálida que de costumbre, pero sin lesiones aparentes.

-¿Estás bien? –Kyoko le pregunta.

Pero Nagisa, por toda respuesta, se abalanza contra ella llorando, con una mezcla de alivio y de muchos otros sentimientos que no sabe cómo explicar en palabras.

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardes!_

 _Séptimo capítulo. En lo personal, me gustó mucho escribirlo. ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Pretendo que esta historia se extienda solo un par de capítulos más así que nos acercaremos al final pronto._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

La noche ha caído completamente sobre la ciudad y dentro de la habitación los ánimos son tan oscuros como las calles de afuera. Kyoko, de algún modo, ha conseguido escapar de la _bruja_ con Mami y Nagisa a cuestas. Sin embargo, y pese a que han intentado ayudarla de varias formas, Mami no da señales de mejoría. No despierta y Kyoko se angustia más con cada nueva hora que pasa. ¿Existe todavía la posibilidad de que se convierta en una _bruja_? La pelirroja quiere creer que no. Que hubo llegado a tiempo de detener el proceso.

Nagisa está sentada sobre el sofá; su mirada está perdida en algún punto de la alfombra y luce bastante deprimida. Kyoko suspira profundamente antes de dejar su lugar junto a la cama para aproximarse a ella, quién se pone aún más cabizbaja cuando Kyoko le cubre los hombros con una manta acolchada.

La pelirroja no sabe bien qué hacer o qué decir, pero es la niña quién se adelanta y habla en primer lugar, disculpándose con ella.

-No pude hacer nada para proteger a Mami-san. –le dice, con los ojos humedecidos. –Soy demasiado débil.

Por un momento, Kyoko la observa con detención. Hay algo en la pequeña, en su voz o en la expresión de sus ojos, que remueve algunas memorias. Se le escapa un nuevo suspiro. Después de todo, Nagisa no es la primera niña a la que Kyoko ha tenido que consolar. Por eso, su mano se posa instintivamente sobre la cabellera blanca. Nagisa mira, un poco sorprendida, la forma en que Kyoko le esboza una sonrisa.

-Pude ver cómo enfrentaste a la _bruja_. Eso fue valiente. Estuviste ahí con Mami, a diferencia de mí. Por eso soy yo la que les debe una disculpa.

Nagisa parpadea varias veces y niega con la cabeza, pero no se atreve a replicar porque el gesto cálido de Kyoko le ha infundido algo de confianza.

-¿Crees que Mami-san se pondrá bien?

-Lo hará; Mami es fuerte. No te preocupes. –Kyoko la arropa mejor con la manta y agrega. -Tú también deberías descansar ahora.

Y Nagisa obedece porque está exhausta y porque con la pelirroja a su lado ya no siente tanto miedo. Kyoko la acompaña hasta que la respiración acompasada de la niña le anuncia que se ha dormido y vuelve a quedar sola con sus pensamientos. Pensamientos grises, negativos; los únicos que puede tener en un momento como ese. Y se hunde en la incertidumbre y la debilidad. Escondiendo su rostro entre las manos, orando porque Mami regrese, orando porque no puede hacer esto sola, porque no hay manera en que pueda seguir sin ella. Creía haber olvidado cómo hacerlo. Que esa parte de ella había sido enterrada, como la parte de ella que ansiaba estar con Mami, como la parte de ella que quería a Mami. Pero se equivocaba. Estaba tan equivocaba. Ahora lo entiende bien. O cree hacerlo. Y no puede sentirse más agradecida de recordar cómo orar cuando un gemido débil, casi inaudible, la inunda con la esperanza de haber sido escuchada.

Se aproxima a la cama con premura. El rostro de Mami, impasible desde que se hubo desmayado, está contraído ahora y Kyoko no sabe cómo interpretar esa señal. No piensa demasiado cuando decide acariciar su mejilla. Su piel es suave y está cálida. Su flequillo desordenado. Se concentra tanto en la acción que se sorprende cuando siente de pronto unos dedos sobre los suyos. Encuentra los ojos de Mami ligeramente abiertos, observándola a través de una cortina de sopor.

-¿Sakura-san?

Su voz es menos que un susurro y aun así suficiente para que las lágrimas se acumulen en los ojos de Kyoko. Mami no parece comprender lo que ocurre e intenta incorporarse, pero fracasa. Fracasa porque Kyoko la ha vuelto a tumbar en la cama al abrazarla con fuerza. Entonces entiende mucho menos. Lo único claro es el latido del corazón de Kyoko, bombeando contra el suyo. Tan cerca. Y está a punto de preguntarse si se tratará de un sueño, cuando los recuerdos comienzan a regresar poco a poco, ordenándose, encajando en su mente.

Pronuncia su nombre una vez más; ya no con duda. Kyoko se separa de ella para verla a la cara. La pelirroja luce muy afligida. Con probabilidad ella luce peor. Mami logra sentarse sobre la cama y desde allí puede divisar a Nagisa sobre el sofá, durmiendo; a salvo. Es evidente que Kyoko las ha rescatado de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –la pelirroja le pregunta.

La verdad es que Mami se siente abrumada, débil, confundida. Pero asiente en respuesta porque al menos está con vida. Y está con Kyoko. Pero sabe que es tremendamente descarada al sentirse aliviada por ese hecho, luego de haberle dicho a la pelirroja palabras tan hirientes como las de la última vez.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-La _bruja_. –habla Kyoko, sin dejarle terminar. Su expresión se ensombrece. –Te encontraste con ella. Te atacó. Cuando llegué al lugar solo pude sacarlas de ahí. Has estado inconsciente un día entero. Creí que tú…

Kyoko no termina la frase y no es necesario que lo haga. Su voz queda suspendida en el aire y sus ojos fijos en los de Mami, pero de pronto la rubia ya no puede sostener su mirada. Comprende que estuvo al borde. La sensación está fresca y la conoce a la perfección. Presiona su propio brazo con inseguridad.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Por ti. –Kyoko ni siquiera lo duda y Mami tiene que volver a mirarla. –Porque fui una idiota. No espero que me disculpes. Seguiré con la misión una vez que me haya asegurado de que estarás bien.

Kyoko es amable. Más de lo que Mami cree merecer a esas alturas. La preocupación de la pelirroja es auténtica; lo puede ver, su coraza se ha desvanecido un poco. Hay muchas cosas no resueltas entre las dos. Tantas cosas. Pero se siente egoísta y quiere explicarle. Quiere decirle que no hay forma de que pueda estar bien lejos de ella. Kyoko no comprende por qué Mami toma su mano; parece estar a punto de llorar.

-¡Mami-san!

La repentina intervención las hace caer en cuenta de la proximidad en la que están y les provoca separarse de inmediato. Nagisa salta a la cama con auténtica alegría, propinándole a Mami un apretado abrazo y un sinfín de expresiones de alivio y agradecimiento.

Kyoko solamente sonríe y se aparta un poco para permitirles platicar con calma. La situación ha sido tensa. Sin embargo, con Mami restablecida, no hay razón para seguir aguardando. Sabe que no hay más tiempo que perder. El estado de Mami no es lo único que la ha mantenido agobiada. Anuncia que hay algo de lo que debe hablarles y con la atención de las chicas sobre ella, Kyoko trata de explicar lo que ha descubierto.

-No sé bien cómo debería plantear esto, pero es importante que ustedes lo sepan cuanto antes. –Hace una pausa, intentando escoger las palabras correctas. -Todo el misterio de la _bruja_ es precisamente porque no se trata de una; al menos no una autentica.

Mami frunce el ceño sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-san?

-Escucha. Cuando llegué a la barrera, cuando las vi expuestas, lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente fue arrojar mi lanza hacia la _bruja_ , esperando clavársela y sorprenderla desde un punto ciego.

-Pero la _bruja_ desapareció. –interviene Nagisa. –Tu lanza cayó al suelo.

-Eso es lo que yo creí al principio, pero estaba equivocada. No desapareció, más bien se encogió. Solo fue por una milésima de segundo, pero antes de escapar pude divisarla… a una chica, justo en el lugar donde estaba la _bruja_.

Mami la mira estupefacta.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

Y Kyoko asiente con gravedad.

-La _bruja colosal_ es una _mahou shoujo_.

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardes a todos!_

 _Pido disculpas por el atraso, pero aquí está el octavo capítulo revelando verdades. ¿Qué les parece?_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el próximo._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

El silencio se apodera de la habitación tras la audaz declaración de Kyoko. La mente de Mami procesa demasiado rápido, tan rápido que siente cómo su cabeza vuelve a doler. ¿Acaso ha escuchado mal?

-¿La _bruja_ es una _mahou shoujo_? –murmura. –Pero eso… no puede ser.

-Piénsalo, Mami. –insiste Kyoko. –Las cualidades extrañas. Lo que dijo Kyubey sobre la entropía. Todo esto tiene sentido si pensamos que la autora no es una _bruja_ real.

Kyoko tiene razón y aborda un punto importante. No es tan descabellado si lo piensa con claridad. Para ninguna de las dos es un secreto que la entropía es la raíz misma de la existencia de las _mahou shoujo_. Que tras caer en desesperación, el alma de las _mahou shoujo_ se corrompe y pierden su forma humana para convertirse en una _bruja_. Esa es la verdad y ellas lo descubrieron hace tiempo. Kyoko estuvo a punto de experimentarlo; de sucumbir en aquella ocasión, tras lo sucedido con su familia. Entonces Kyubey hubo de confirmárselos. Aunque la mayoría de las _mahou shoujo_ lo ignora todavía.

Mami se lleva la mano al pecho con angustia. Terminar convertida en _bruja_ es una cosa, pero deshacer la transformación…

-¿Cómo es que consigue recuperar su forma humana? –pregunta.

-Honestamente, no lo sé. –contesta Kyoko. –Y tampoco tengo claro cómo puede transformar a las demás. Supongo que de alguna forma es capaz de… -se detiene, no está segura de cómo referirse al hecho sin revelar la verdad a Nagisa. –de acelerar el proceso, ya sabes.

Mami comprende, sin embargo, y dirige su mirada con disimulo hacia la pequeña. Piensa que tarde o temprano tendrán que explicarle todo a Nagisa. Ahora que está bajo su custodia, ocultárselo no le parece algo justo. Puede percibir su curiosidad, pero Mami sabe que es lo suficientemente prudente como para no intervenir aun en la conversación.

Kyoko la llama y Mami se enfrenta nuevamente a sus ojos rojizos, mirándola con precaución esta vez.

-¿Recuerdas qué fue exactamente lo que sentiste cuando te atacó?

A Kyoko le parece que Mami empalidece un poco al escuchar su pregunta y se cuestiona si todavía es demasiado pronto para ella. Nagisa también lo advierte y reafirma su apretón de manos con la intención de infundirle algo de confianza. Mami permanece en silencio unos segundos, sopesando su respuesta; abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, como si no estuviese segura de cómo comenzar.

-Fue una sensación abrumadora. –dice por fin. -No podría describirlo detalladamente; no recuerdo con exactitud. En un momento determinado de la pelea, me paralicé; mi mente quedó en blanco. Entonces comencé a sentirme angustiada, desesperanzada.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiona Kyoko.

Mami se encoge de hombros lentamente.

-Malos recuerdos, sentimientos negativos; ella debe tener la habilidad de explotarlos. Los usa en tu contra y toma ventaja de eso.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. –Nagisa interviene; probablemente incapaz de guardarse la duda que ha sostenido durante toda la charla. –Si la _bruja_ es una _mahou shoujo_ como nosotras, ¿qué razón tendría para atacarnos?

Pero la respuesta, simplemente, sigue siendo un enigma.

La noche avanza; imperturbable, quieta. Se asemeja a la fracción de silencio que antecede al trueno cuando hay tormenta. Eso le parece a Kyoko, que se ha quedado vigilando mientras las chicas reponen fuerzas. El enemigo es consciente de ellas; las ha marcado como objetivo también. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que las encuentre. Un cambio de estrategia es necesario. La revelación ha cambiado por completo el panorama. Ya no se trata de eliminar a un monstruo, sino de enfrentar a una chica como ellas, como todas las que han desaparecido por su causa.

Mami ha sido enfática en sus intenciones de acompañarla y reintegrarse a la misión para darle fin, a cualquier costo y cuanto antes; sobre todo ahora que están tan cerca de descubrir la verdad. Y esta vez, después de todo el cansancio anímico y las horas de incertidumbre, Kyoko no tuvo la determinación necesaria para contradecir sus deseos.

Alguien se aproxima, tomando un lugar junto a ella en el alfeizar de la ventana; una cabellera blanca, despeinada, se distingue en la penumbra.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-No. –replica Nagisa de forma tajante. -Ni siquiera lo intentes, Kyoko-san. No voy a huir. Iré con ustedes.

Kyoko lo sabe.

-¿Tú tienes miedo?

Es Nagisa la que pregunta esta vez, pero su tono no es burlón como el de Kyoko. Suena como si de verdad estuviera insegura.

-Si aún estás dándole vueltas a la diferencia de poder entre el enemigo y tú; entonces realmente no deberías venir.

Nagisa no responde nada y Kyoko no necesita verla para saber que está haciendo un mohín.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Nagisa le dirige la mirada otra vez; la heterocromía de sus ojos es iluminada parcialmente por los focos en las calles, revelando su repentino interés. Kyoko echa un vistazo hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que Mami sigue dormida y ajena al intercambio.

-Yo perdí la mayoría de mis poderes hace algún tiempo. –susurra, de forma casi inaudible. –No luzcas tan sorprendida; es la verdad.

-¿¡Cómo que los perdiste!?

-Baja la voz. ¿Quieres que Mami nos oiga? –replica, siseando.

Una vez que Nagisa se ha llevado el dedo a los labios en señal de que no hablará, Kyoko continúa.

-Quería usarlos para proteger a mi familia. –confiesa. –Pero no pude hacerlo. Por eso deseé no tenerlos más. Por supuesto nunca imaginé lo difícil que sería seguir siendo una _mahou shoujo_ sin ellos. Perderlos me trajo más de una consecuencia.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Seguir entrenando. Entrené duro. Muchas veces quise rendirme, pero no lo hice. Con el tiempo desarrollé otras habilidades. Lo que trato de decir es que si tanto te preocupa tu falta de fuerza, deberías hacer algo al respecto más que solo entristecerte, ¿no?

Nagisa la observa atentamente y asiente en respuesta. Su atención se dirige hacia los primeros rayos del sol que comienzan a asomar sobre los edificios. Ella querría hacer mil preguntas acerca de esa confesión, acerca del pasado de Kyoko, pero sabe que no es el momento. Aun así, no puede evitar pensar que la pelirroja es una persona admirable en más de un sentido.

-¿Y qué mejor oportunidad de volverte fuerte que luchar contra un gigantesco poder que no conocemos y que podría matarnos? –agrega Kyoko, trayendo de vuelta a sus facciones ese característico aire burlón.

-Basta ya. Harás que me sienta nerviosa de nuevo.

Y ciertamente el sentimiento no la abandona ni siquiera durante las horas posteriores. Mucho menos una vez dentro del laberinto de la _bruja_. Por segunda vez. Una última vez.

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardes!_

 _Aquí está la actualización. Capítulo algo corto, pero necesario. La noche previa a la batalla final._

 _Gracias a todos por leer y comentar._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Dentro del campo de batalla, el tiempo avanza demasiado rápido. Con el cuerpo tenso y el pulso arrítmico, Mami debe obligarse a sí misma, en reiteradas ocasiones, a seguir la estrategia de combate tal como Kyoko la hubo planeado, porque está sintiendo el fuerte impulso de arrojar por la borda todo eso que acordaron.

Pero Kyoko parece presentir sus intenciones. Le dirige una mirada seria y determinada, como queriendo gritarle que confíe en ella y que le favorezca con un poco más de tiempo. Y no es que Mami no confíe en Kyoko. Pero puede percibir su agotamiento, su respiración irregular, el rengueo en sus movimientos y las múltiples contusiones marcadas en su piel. Kyoko está malherida y Mami no está segura de poder simplemente quedarse a observar.

Entonces debe recordar lo que hubo prometido esta mañana. Recordar que Kyoko insistió en ser el cebo. En ir y convertirse en la ofensiva principal, mientras Nagisa y ella luchaban desde un segundo plano. Sus razones fueron simples. Dijo que no sería capaz de enfrentar a Mami si llegaba a convertirse en una _bruja_ , porque de seguro se convertiría en una muy poderosa. Aseguró que dado el caso sería mucho más fácil derrotarla a ella. Que Mami tendría la determinación de hacerlo. (¡Qué absurdo!) Había replicado Mami, pero una sonrisa contundente y sincera de la pelirroja la había silenciado al final.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo previsto por Kyoko, la _bruja_ no ha adoptado su forma humana ni una sola vez desde que fueron atrapadas dentro de su laberinto, desde que la inevitable lucha inició.

El combate, por lo demás, ha resultado muy diferente del anterior. Mucho menos predecible. La _bruja_ ni siquiera se molestaba en atacar directamente la primera vez. Pero ahora no tiene intenciones de jugar. No parece tener otro propósito más que asesinarlas. Haber sido descubierta, probablemente, no formaba parte de sus planes.

Están llegando a un límite peligroso. La energía se agota. Las tres han utilizado mucha magia. En poco tiempo, la ventaja numérica ya no será suficiente. Mami comienza a barajar las opciones…

-¡Mami-san! –Grita Nagisa de pronto.

Una ráfaga de viento las manda a volar. La _bruja_ ha pasado sobre la ofensiva de Kyoko y se aproxima a Mami, interceptando de lleno la formación de su cañón de cintas. Un dolor intenso oprime su cuerpo completo; le roba el aliento. La _bruja_ la ha golpeado directamente con el puño de su armadura, incrustándola en la pared. Mami apenas tiene tiempo de registrar que sigue con vida cuando nota que la _bruja_ está a punto de propinarle un segundo golpe. Uno mortal; ella piensa. Sus oídos retumban y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza.

Kyoko grita unas palabras que ella no logra entender. La pelirroja se ha arrojado sobre la _bruja_ , pero no consigue clavar su lanza. El sonido inconfundible del despliegue del arma hace eco en el lugar. Kyoko se balancea alrededor del enemigo. Pero la _bruja_ atrapa el arma, arrebatándosela. La pelirroja es arrojada violentamente al suelo, a unos cuántos pasos enfrente de Mami, quien entre la bruma la observa levantarse, justo antes de que su cuerpo sea atravesado.

La consciencia total regresa a Mami como una bofetada.

Kyoko está allí de pie, pero sus rodillas no pueden soportarlo y ceden, estrellándose contra el suelo. Conteniendo el aliento, Kyoko sostiene el mango de su lanza con ambas manos; el filo ha perforado parte de su estómago. La sangre empapa su ropa y escurre a su alrededor. Pero su mirada es todavía hostil y encara a la _bruja_ , apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo por soportar el ardiente dolor.

Mami alcanza su posición con dificultad. Su propia respiración quema como el fuego. Considera que varios de sus huesos se rompieron con el golpe, pero no le importa. Se inclina al lado de Kyoko y los ojos de ella se suavizan al verla. Unas traicioneras lágrimas escapan de los de Mami, y antes de que pueda hacer o decir cualquier cosa, Kyoko se desincrusta el arma con manos temblorosas y resoplidos dolorosos. Hay una fisura en su gema del alma.

-Sakura-san.

Su voz es un susurro cortado en medio de la estupefacción.

-Perdón, Mami.

Es lo único que Kyoko logra articular. Sus ojos rojos se ensombrecen y se cierran. Su transformación se desvanece al instante. Mami logra sostener su cuerpo inerte, estrechándolo en un abrazo, para evitar que se desplome completamente contra el suelo. No hay tiempo para nada más. La _bruja_ se alza sobre ellas, imponente y severa. Levanta el brazo derecho. No hay nada que le impida aplastarlas. Se acerca el golpe final. El choque produce una onda de energía en torno.

Siete sables, dispuestos en forma de escudo, interceptan el ataque. Kaori Kurahashi es quien conjura la repentina defensa y con ambos brazos extendidos, empuja los sables hacia adelante, consiguiendo que la _bruja_ retroceda algunos pasos.

Mami la mira pasmada, sin entender todavía lo que ocurre. Kyubey surge desde la oscuridad también y se materializa a su lado. Uno de los sables está regresando a la mano de su dueña y Kaori lo atrapa en el aire antes de dirigirle una mirada apesadumbrada a Mami y a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

-Siento la tardanza, Tomoe-san. Traemos ayuda.

Varios metros tras la _bruja_ , Nagisa se incorpora justo a tiempo para distinguir múltiples figuras surgiendo entre la oscuridad de la periferia. Un numeroso grupo de _mahou shoujo_. Todas ellas empuñando armas, dispuestas a enfrentarse a un enemigo en común. Le cuesta creerlo. Se trata de un milagro. Su semblante se llena con la esperanza de ese pensamiento. Busca a sus compañeras con la mirada, pero cuando al fin las encuentra, su renovado optimismo tambalea abruptamente.

Cuando la niña entra en su campo de visión, Mami siente un apretado nudo en la garganta, ahogando sus sofocantes ganas de llorar. Al menos ella todavía está a salvo.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, Mami; la _bruja_ es una _mahou shoujo_. Kaori y yo hemos estado buscando refuerzos. –explica Kyubey.

-Y no somos los únicos. –replica Kaori, señalando hacia el exterior.

El sentimiento de alivio solo dura un instante; demasiado breve. Al menos una docena de _brujas,_ de diferentes formas y tamaños, han ingresado a la barrera.

-Puede controlarlas. –comenta Kyubey. -Ella las ha llamado.

La plática no puede continuar. El combate ha sido reanudado, ahora en múltiples bandos. La escena no tarda en repletarse de polvo y humo; de ruidos ensordecedores. Mami mira incrédula hacia todos lados, el pánico se apodera un poco de su espíritu. Se ha convertido en una batalla sin precedentes.

-¡Rápido, Kyubey, ve con Nagisa-chan! –pide Mami a gritos. -¡No la dejes sola!

La criatura observa a Mami por un momento antes de asentir y correr entre la algarabía. La respiración de Mami se vuelve más pesada con cada segundo que pasa. Siente arder la cabeza. Tal vez perderá el conocimiento pronto. Por eso se ocupa de arrastrar el cuerpo de Kyoko a un punto menos expuesto. Aunque sabe que no hay un solo rincón seguro ahí dentro. Desde donde está debe usar su magia. Usar su rifle de cintas para alejar a las _brujas_ que pretenden acercarse a ella. No quiere rendirse, pero es difícil continuar.

La visión comienza a nublársele. Un disparo. Un chasquido. Una explosión. Hay muchos ruidos diferentes, pero parecen lejanos ahora para los oídos de Mami. Más disparos; otros chasquidos y una explosión. Necesita un respiro. El tiempo se ralentiza para sus sentidos. Y entonces solo está ella; y Kyoko, inmóvil en su regazo. Mami mueve su mano izquierda; la derecha se le ha entumecido desde el codo hasta los dedos. Alcanza el cabello pelirrojo de su compañera, ese que tanto le gusta, y lo acaricia, con una mezcla de tristeza y afecto. Conteniendo un sollozo, deja caer su frente sobre la de ella.

-No te vayas, Kyoko. Te lo suplico; no te vayas.

Un disparo. Un chasquido. Una explosión. Todo da vueltas, pero el tiempo regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Sabes?

Mami abre de nuevo los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

* * *

 _¡Buenas tardes a todos!_

 _Pensaba que éste sería el último capítulo, pero finalmente no fue así. Jaja!_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta el próximo!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

El eco de su voz resuena. Sus ojos están brillando de nuevo. Kyoko está con vida, está sonriéndole, y es la única certeza que necesita el corazón de Mami para volver a latir con esperanza. Lo siguiente que percibe es un destello de energía, brillante y poderoso, pero también cálido y reconfortante. La bruma se disipa alrededor de ellas cuando cuatro formas, copias exactas de la pelirroja, aparecen ubicadas cerca de la original.

Mami reconoce esa técnica, aunque no puede creer que la esté viendo de nuevo. La magia de Kyoko ha regresado; de alguna forma ha sido capaz de invocar cuatro copias de sí misma. Nota que incluso la grieta en su gema del alma ha sido restaurada también. Mami no llega a comprender del todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero lo único indiscutible es que todavía no han perdido la batalla.

La verdadera Kyoko la sostiene, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¿Puedes seguir luchando?

Mami asiente torpemente ante su mirada, sin embargo, las heridas de su cuerpo reflejan lo contrario. Hay un ataque muy cerca de ellas. Dos de las copias de la pelirroja ya se han enfrascado en la lucha. Un par de _brujas_ menores intentan acercarse a toda costa.

-No durarán demasiado. –le informa Kyoko, aludiendo a sus copias; y empuña su lanza con firmeza. –Voy a tener que pedirte un último esfuerzo, Mami.

No hay nada más que pueda explicar. La primera estrategia no solo fue ineficaz, casi termina con la vida de Kyoko. Pero hay mucho más en juego. Mami tiene que dejar las dudas atrás, aunque el miedo provocado por los recientes acontecimientos todavía la esté estremeciendo. (¿Será diferente esta vez, verdad?) Es lo que desearía preguntar, pero confía en Kyoko y está dispuesta a seguirla hasta el final; por eso sujeta su mano, su apoyo está implícito en el gesto.

-Cuando quieras, Sakura-san.

Cuatro formas de Kyoko atraviesan varios metros del campo de batalla, donde Kaori y otras dos _mahou shoujo_ intentar hacerle frente a la _bruja colosal_ sin mucho éxito. Las _brujas_ que ha invocado en la barrera se han convertido en un obstáculo efectivo y una desventaja muy poderosa. Muchas _mahou shoujo_ ya han sucumbido a la transformación inducida por la _bruja,_ incrementando el número de antagonistas. Aproximarse a la _bruja_ es muy difícil; asestarle un ataque significativo lo es aún más.

Aun con la balanza inclinada a su favor, el aura proyectada por la _bruja_ se vuelve considerablemente más agresiva en cuanto Kyoko entra en su campo visual. Es evidente que no le agrada verla otra vez en combate, mucho menos multiplicada. Kyoko y sus copias se arrojan en contra con decisión. Sin embargo, algunas _brujas_ menores la interceptan de inmediato, frustrando el asalto. Esquivar los feroces embates de la _bruja_ mientras se encarga de las otras es más complejo de lo imaginado.

Un quejido agudo hace ruido en sus oídos. Puede reconocer la voz que ha gritado. Kaori no ha sido capaz de evitar los múltiples ataques. Kyoko ruega internamente que no haya muerto, porque no puede verla. Tampoco logra divisar a las otras dos que luchaban junto a ella. El escenario completo es un caos. Los sentidos de cada Kyoko están demasiado ocupados. Peleando de esa manera no puede crear una obertura.

Se produce una explosión de aire muy poderosa justo en frente de su nariz. Una de las _brujas_ que Kyoko tenía encima hace un instante ha salido volando producto del ataque. Por poco le atrapa a ella también. Entre la bruma y la turbación, la pelirroja vislumbra a la autora. Marcada por un montón de suciedad, raspones y cortes, Nagisa se ha aproximado a la posición de Kyoko. Y está allí, saltando hábilmente de un lado a otro, con Kyubey prendido en su hombro, mientras se encarga de soplar múltiples burbujas explosivas contra los enemigos más cercanos.

-¡Qué esperas Kyoko-san! –le grita, sacándola de su pasmo.

Nagisa ha creado un margen de contrataque. Breve, pero suficiente. Las cuatro formas de Kyoko se impulsan entre ellas y despliegan su lanza con fiereza para enredar las extremidades inferiores de la _bruja colosal,_ quien no tarda ni un poco en hacer desaparecer a dos con apenas un golpe. Es Nagisa quien impide que elimine a las restantes al interponer gigantescas burbujas entre los ataques y las copias.

Varias _mahou shoujo_ se han acercado a luchar a su alrededor, conteniendo a las _brujas_ menores, logrando crear distancia. Kyoko aprovecha los instantes de ventaja para jalar con fuerzas las cadenas enredadas en la _bruja_ , logrando desestabilizarla lo suficiente como para hacerla incapaz de atacar durante los cruciales próximos segundos.

-¡Ahora, Mami!

La verdadera Kyoko aparece algunos metros más adelante. Mami está equilibrándose de pie sobre su lanza, misma que la pelirroja utiliza para alzarla, arrojándola hacia arriba con velocidad para que obtenga la altura necesaria. Los segundos retumban implacables. Mami está conteniendo el aliento, encerrando el aire en sus pulmones. Ha decidido obviar el dolor de sus heridas y concentrar toda la magia restante en un solo ataque. Debe utilizar solamente su mano activa para transformar los listones amarillos en un gigantesco cañón. No habrá más oportunidades de acertar. Sin escuchar nada más que el latido firme de su corazón, deja escapar el aire a través de sus labios.

La _bruja_ se desprende del amarre y destruye a las copias de Kyoko sin titubear. Pero es tarde. Mami ha pronunciado cada sílaba de su ataque final, el que ha impactado de lleno en su cuerpo. La _bruja_ cae hacia atrás y se estrella contra el suelo de su propia barrera, provocando un estruendo. Una cortina de polvo se alza a su alrededor, nublando la visión de todos los presentes.

Kyoko atrapa a Mami en sus brazos, evitando que impacte en el suelo también. La advertencia de Mami se manifiesta clara en sus ojos. Esto aún no ha terminado. Kyoko se apresura a entrelazar los dedos y conjurar una red de cadenas rojas para atrapar al cuerpo humano que ocupa ahora el lugar de la imponente _bruja_ , impidiendo darle tiempo suficiente para que se transforme otra vez.

Las _brujas_ menores dejan de atacar, pero la barrera no desaparece.

Mami se acerca con cautela, rengueando, sosteniendo su brazo herido, solo para comprobar que aunque exhausta y atrapada, su mirada todavía es increíblemente sombría y hostil. Su piel es pálida, sus cabellos largos y azabaches, incluso brillantes. Una _mahou shoujo_ de vestiduras púrpuras y opacas. La misma que Kyoko había descubierto con anterioridad.

-No luces tan fuerte ahora, ¿eh?

Pero por toda respuesta ante la provocación de Kyoko, la expresión de la muchacha cede y se relaja, pronunciando una estridente y delirante carcajada, que se siente surreal considerando el escenario en el que están inmersas.

Las _mahou shoujo_ que aún son capaces de ponerse en pie están ayudando a las heridas. Kaori Kurahashi está allí también, lastimada, pero no de gravedad. Todas se reúnen alrededor, guardando una distancia prudente. Nadie está seguro de lo que ocurre. Ninguna parece comprender el motivo de esa risa tan fuera de lugar.

-Mami Tomoe. –dice la muchacha, de pronto, cortando de forma brusca su repentino buen humor. -¿Has derrotado a tu enemigo?

Mami guarda silencio ante la extraña pregunta, pero Kyoko chasquea los dientes con molestia. Nagisa se acerca dudosa y se engancha a la cintura de Mami con sus pequeños brazos, cansados de combatir.

-Suzuko Hikawa. –indica Kyubey, descendiendo del hombro de Nagisa. –Es una _mahou shoujo_ veterana, al igual que tú, Mami. Perdí su rastro hace unos meses. Creí que había muerto dentro de alguna barrera. Su magia corresponde a una de transformación; debe haber desarrollado todo el potencial de sus habilidades.

-Hikawa-san. –interrumpió Mami esta vez. –Espero que estés consiente del enorme daño que has causado. Muchas vidas se han perdido por tu culpa. Viéndote a la cara, me cuesta creer que tú, una _mahou shoujo,_ haya sido capaz de algo así. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

Suzuko Hikawa le clavó la mirada. Y como si la rubia hubiese dicho alguna broma, volvió a reír abiertamente.

-Una _mahou shoujo_ experimentada y ejemplar; los buenos valores personificados. –se mordió ligeramente la lengua para no reír otra vez. – ¡Cuánta hipocresía! Tú ya sabes la verdad. Lo sabes desde hace tiempo. ¿Acaso lo sabe esa niña en tus brazos?

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestiona Mami, reafirmando su agarre en Nagisa por inercia.

Suzuko suspira audiblemente y observa con expresión melancólica el cielo del mundo real, extendiéndose estrellado sobre sus cabezas. La noche ha caído completamente sobre la ciudad.

-Dile a todas estas chicas la verdad. Cuéntales el propósito real de que hayamos sido dotadas con magia.

Su voz es profunda y sorprendentemente tranquila, pero consigue que Mami y Kyoko se tensen ante aquella súbita declaración. Mami mira a Kyubey de soslayo, pero antes de que pueda siquiera agregar una palabra, Suzuko continúa:

-El contrato con Kyubey está escrito entre líneas. Todas las _mahou shoujo_ están condenadas a terminar sus vidas convertidas en _brujas_.

Un silencio sepulcral antecede a la bruma de murmullos e incrédulas exclamaciones que se apodera de la conversación. Todas las chicas se muestran vacilantes, mirándose unas a otras. Nagisa levanta la cabeza para mirar a Mami, y a Mami le parece que la niña ha empalidecido un par de tonos más.

-¡Explica lo que acabas de decir! –exige Kaori.

-No hay nada que explicar. –responde ella. –Kyoko Sakura y Mami Tomoe conocen bien los detalles. Saben que lo que he dicho es cierto. Muchas más lo saben también, pero no han hecho nada para evitarlo.

Toda la atención viaja desde Suzuko Hikawa hasta las mencionadas, pero ninguna se atreve a negarlo. Mami se muerde el labio inferior; un sentimiento de culpabilidad se extiende en su interior.

-No puede ser. –murmura Kaori, leyendo la perplejidad en los rostros de sus compañeras.

-Mi objetivo es salvar a las _mahou shoujo_ de ese destino. Quería ser el fuego que aniquila el propósito del único enemigo que existe.

-¿Cómo puedes salvarlas si eres tú misma la que está convirtiéndolas? –reclama Kyoko, encontrando su voz.

Suzuko Hikawa rueda los ojos.

-Yo las he transformado antes de que caigan en desesperación, he evitado que se produzca la entropía que Kyubey tanto anhela.

-Esa no es la manera correcta. –interviene Mami. –No estás solucionando nada, solamente crees que sí. Te estás engañando a ti misma.

-¿Soy yo la que se engaña?

-Si no se ha producido entropía, significa que las transformaciones no son permanentes. –interrumpe Kyubey.

-¿Puedes regresar a la normalidad a las chicas que transformaste? –cuestiona Kyoko.

-Claro que sí. –admite ella. –Pero no lo haré. Si deshago todo lo que he logrado estaré negando mi mera existencia. Si he malogrado en parte el objetivo de Kyubey, entonces todo habrá valido la pena.

-Te obligaremos a hacerlo. –repone Kyoko.

-Estoy segura de que sí. –concuerda ella, con calculada calma. -Por esa razón es que mi misión ha de terminar aquí y ahora.

Sin previo aviso, una pulsación anormal de energía se extiende a través de la gema del alma de Suzuko Hikawa, suficiente para romper las cadenas de Kyoko como si se tratasen de hilos de seda. Suzuko se ha liberado. Se transformará en cualquier momento. Todas son obligadas a retroceder ante esa repentina oleada de poder. Las _brujas menores_ vuelven a moverse, reaccionando inmediatamente a la magia.

Mami y Kyoko no están en condiciones de reanudar el combate, sin embargo, no tienen que hacerlo: la gema de Suzuko, incrustada en su clavícula, se triza. Mami comprende enseguida lo que está a punto de ocurrir, pero no logra intervenir a tiempo.

-¡Espera, no lo hagas!

-Ya está hecho.

Murmura Suzuko Hikawa, justo antes de que su gema se quiebre por completo y su propio poder mágico haga mella en su cuerpo, consumiéndola hasta desaparecer. El acto estremece a Mami; y a todas las demás. La conmoción es enorme, demasiado para procesar. La gran barrera desaparece sin dejar rastros. Pero las _brujas_ alrededor, aquellas mismas que otrora fueron sus amigas y sus compañeras, han perdido ahora, irrevocablemente, todo rasgo de humanidad.

* * *

 _Tarde, pero aquí está el capítulo número 11, faltando tan solo uno más para el fin de esta historia._

 _Gracias a todos por esperar, nos leemos en el próximo._

 _Saludos._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

 **Final**

A dos días del final de la batalla, las repercusiones continúan más vívidas que nunca, y aunque Mami ha regresado a casa con vida, está lejos de sentir que ha salido victoriosa. El desarrollo de los acontecimientos se volvió tan impredecible que la sensación de incomodidad se sobrepone a la de alivio y no hace más que acrecentar cuando en los noticieros no se habla de otra cosa que de secuestros múltiples, recopilando historias, sumando fotografías. Ninguno de esos casos podrá ser resuelto ahora y se frota el brazo de forma inconsciente al pensar en su propia fracción de responsabilidad. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de la búsqueda, en primer lugar? ¿A cuántas personas pudo salvar? Mami no está segura de que el viaje haya valido la pena.

La verdad que Suzuko Hikawa compartió con las _mahou shoujo_ caló hondo en sus corazones. Después de que ella desapareciera sin dejar rastros, la tarea desmoralizó sus espíritus todavía más. No todas se quedaron para enfrentar a las _brujas_ restantes y las que sí lo hicieron no se sintieron demasiado orgullosas. Kaori fue una de ellas; estuvo igual de anonadada y decepcionada que las demás al enterarse, pero afirmó que ya había huido de su destino lo suficiente. La despedida no fue tan esperanzadora como la de la ocasión anterior. Cada una retomó su camino en silencio. Mami rezaba por que ninguna de ellas sucumbiera a la desesperación ahora que la verdad se difundiría y optara por un rumbo similar al que había llevado a Suzuko Hikawa a tales extremos.

Todavía piensa en eso cuando su televisor se apaga sin previo aviso, sumergiendo la habitación en un silencio repentino e incómodo. Kyoko está de pie en el umbral de la sala, observándola con resignación y comprensión. Ambas llevan múltiples lesiones todavía, Mami incluso ha debido entablillar su brazo, pero las dos están recuperándose favorablemente a pesar de las dificultades.

-No te hagas esto, Mami.

Es lo único que la pelirroja alcanza a decirle antes de que ambas oigan movimiento en la habitación contigua y tan solo algunos segundos más tarde Nagisa aparezca en la sala titubeante, expresión suficiente para que Mami adivine lo que está a punto de informar.

-Kyubey ya está aquí.

La criatura que ha ingresado al departamento por la ventana del cuarto de Mami, se aproxima tan solo unos pasos en cuanto las tres chicas vienen a su encuentro. Kyoko es la primera en ubicarse sobre la cama, cruzando los brazos. Mami y Nagisa toman su ubicación también. Considerando los últimos acontecimientos, la poca estima que la pelirroja profesa hacia Kyubey ha disminuido todavía más. Kyubey siempre termina siendo el principal responsable de sus problemas y Kyoko no ha hecho más que corroborar esa teoría una y otra vez. Le molesta de sobremanera su capacidad para pretender que nada sucedió, como si fuera completamente ajeno a las culpas. Sin embargo, aunque no le gusta admitirlo, es consciente de que es el único en condiciones de resolver sus dudas.

-Supongo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no? –suspira Kyoko, evitando mirar a Mami. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?

Kyubey conoce a la perfección la razón de que su presencia haya sido solicitada, por eso no vacila en contestar:

-Fuiste muy afortunada. Si tu magia no hubiese regresado en ese momento, con seguridad habrías muerto allí.

A esas alturas Kyoko entiende perfectamente que la rubia está al tanto de su secreto. La pérdida de su magia fue, entre otros factores, la causa de su separación. Mami, sin embargo, había descubierto la verdad incluso antes de que Kyoko se alejara de ella, por eso prefiere quedarse al margen de la conversación, esperando explicaciones que ella también necesita escuchar.

-Me refiero a por qué sucedió. Creí que no era posible. ¿Cómo es que recuperé mi poder?

-Esperaba que tú pudieras responder eso. –comenta Kyubey. –Perdiste tu magia cuando negaste el deseo que te la concedió. Si fuiste capaz de recuperarla es porque de algún modo pudiste conectarte con tu deseo otra vez. Pediste tu deseo pensando en proteger a tu familia ¿no?

Un silencio breve procedió a esas declaraciones.

-Pero eso no es…

De pronto la realización se hizo evidente en el semblante hasta ahora confuso de Kyoko, al tiempo en que sus mejillas adquieren ligeramente el color de su cabello. La frase queda colgando en el aire y parece que ninguna otra saldrá de su boca en reemplazo.

-Fue por nosotras. –murmura Nagisa. Su rostro se ilumina con repentina emoción y sus ojos viajan expectantes desde Kyoko a Mami y viceversa. –Deseaste protegernos a Mami-san y a mí, ¿no?

Mami no comprende las palabras que Nagisa, tan acertadamente, ha lanzado, pero al reubicar su atención en Kyoko nota cómo se intensifica su sonrojo al enfrentar la verdad.

-Eso significa que tú… -comienza Mami.

-¡Nos consideras tu familia! –finaliza Nagisa, arrojándose a la cama para refugiarse entre los brazos de una avergonzada Kyoko, que se queja entre balbuceos de las afectuosas atenciones de la niña.

-Eso tiene mucho sentido. –agrega Kyubey.

Mami, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que observar el intercambio frente a ella, todavía se cuestiona si eso es posible. La idea de que Kyoko la considere como alguien importante en su vida le provoca una involuntaria sensación de calidez en el pecho que acelera los latidos de su corazón. Si fuese real, entonces, ¿podría ella permitirse pensar en una reconciliación definitiva con la pelirroja? Después de todo lo que han compartido, ¿podría decirle lo mucho que significa también para ella?

Desafortunadamente, la renovada esperanza de Mami tambalea estrepitosamente mientras, enmudecida, observa a Kyoko preparar su equipaje, lista para marcharse y para dejarla atrás. Inquieta a su alrededor se encuentra Nagisa, cuestionando sin miramientos los propósitos de Kyoko apenas anunció que partiría.

Hasta que Kyoko apareció en su camino una tarde, proponiéndole formar una alianza y comenzar un viaje incierto, Mami no había caído verdaderamente en cuenta de lo desdichada que se había vuelto su vida, ni del vacío inmenso que habitaba en su interior. Mucho menos notó que ese mismo sentimiento había desaparecido en el transcurso, sino hasta ahora que el riesgo de que volviera estaba presente. Mami comprende en ese momento que no hubo solamente pérdida y dolor en el viaje. Que no se trata únicamente de las dificultades que enfrentaron, ni del número de personas que no pudieron salvar. Se trata de las que sí pudieron ser salvadas; y ella está dentro de ese grupo. Por esa razón no está dispuesta a permitir que las cosas terminen igual que la última vez. No va a quedarse simplemente observando sin hacer nada, consintiendo que sus inseguridades intervengan nuevamente en sus sentimientos. Mami va a permitirse ser un poco egoísta esta vez.

-Kyoko. -La pelirroja da un respingo al escuchar su primer nombre, sin ningún tipo de honoríficos, saliendo libremente de la boca de Mami en una segunda ocasión. Sus ojos reflejan duda, pero los de Mami están más firmes que nunca. -No quiero que te vayas. Perdóname por no decírtelo antes. Pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separadas me di cuenta de lo mucho que te…

-Yo también. –interrumpe Kyoko, sabiendo que si escucha el final de esa oración ya no será capaz de irse. –Yo también, Mami, no imaginas cuánto. Por eso nunca pude irme completamente de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Durante todo ese tiempo estuve observándote. –confiesa, cabizbaja. –Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Kyubey tenía razón: no era esa _bruja_ lo que me preocupaba, sino tú. Estaba preocupada por ti. Por eso vine corriendo en cuanto entendí lo que planeabas hacer.

Mami siente cómo las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos.

-Si estuviste aquí todo este tiempo, entonces, ¿por qué te vas ahora?

-Porque el no haberme alejado definitivamente de ti no cambia el hecho de que te lastimé.

-Pero yo ya te he perdonado por eso.

-Lo sé. Eres demasiado amable. Es por eso que no puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes, no me sentiría bien, todavía no merezco esta vida. Lo he pensado y he decidido que realmente voy a ganarme ese perdón.

Mami mira el fondo de sus ojos y comprende que es inútil replicar; Kyoko está decidida y no queda más que respetar su decisión. La pelirroja le esboza una sonrisa tímida y una igual surge en los labios de Mami. Nagisa lo entiende también, aunque no en su totalidad, pues todavía ignora gran parte de la historia que hay detrás de esa conversación; Mami, entre risas, ha dicho que tendrán mucho tiempo juntas de ahora en adelante para responder todas esas inquietudes. El resto de la despedida es breve porque Kyoko ha prometido visitarlas con frecuencia y estar allí cada vez que lo necesiten.

Mami le empaca un refrigerio sencillo y acompaña a Kyoko hasta la puerta.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –inquiere una vez en el corredor.

-Sí. –contesta Kyoko. –Disculpa todas las molestias que…

La pelirroja apenas tiene tiempo registrar la dulzura de los labios de Mami sobre los suyos, unidos en un inesperado beso cálido que la rubia termina con la misma rapidez con la que lo inició. El gesto es suficiente para robarle el aliento a Kyoko y que el rostro de ambas se torne completamente rojo.

-Más te vale regresar.

Y cuando Kyoko recuerda cómo es que se habla, repone:

-Sin duda lo haré.

Los colores púrpuras y anaranjados anuncian la llegada del atardecer en la ciudad y enmarcan la partida de Kyoko. Mientras en otro lugar, muchos kilómetros más lejos, una barrera de _bruja_ se alza imponente bajo ese mismo cielo.

* * *

 _¡Llegamos al final de esta historia!_

 _Solamente me queda agradecer a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leerla, comentarla y seguirla hasta el final; espero haya sido de su agrado._

 _Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad. ¡Saludos! :)_


End file.
